Only you, Diana
by Heavenly Peace
Summary: Only Diana can truly make Batman happy. But he realized that a little too late, for Diana was call back to Themyscira and Bruce found something that would surely tore him apart (I need a better summary...)
1. 1 &2

Only you, Diana

Legal Mumbo Jumbo: The usual, I bet you're tired of reading the same thing over and over again, so I'm not going to bother…

1

The trouble with happiness is not because it is always out of reach, it is not because it is addictive, leaving a man craving for more once he drank from its golden cup. It is not because of the fear that came with it, fear of losing everything in your life once you found your happiness

Perhaps the trouble with happiness could be all those factors combined. However, one can safely state that happiness is made dangerous because it seeks prey. It attaches itself to anyone, like a leech, and sucks away at your soul, without one knowing it. It will deceive you draw draws you away while it's working and once you've found out, it will already be too late

Happiness, Bruce Wayne thought to himself, is dangerous. From his parents, to Jason, to just about every aspects of his shadowy life, happiness had always found its way through to puncture a whole through it

Life was, in everyway, confusing. How do you know when you are truly "happy"? Once anyone even began to think that he knows, the world would come crashing down on them. A victim, Bruce knew, of their own carelessness

In the end, the only answer he could find was to give up his search for happiness. It was too much to hope for. It's better to expect and accept the letter of truth then to be a fool and sought for something that will never be there

With those thoughts transfixed in his mind, he thought that he could hide from _it._ He tried his best to avoid _it._ But he soon realized that there is something that you can never be safe from

–—

She can't explain it.

Every time she turns her head and lays eyes on him, whether unintentionally or intentionally, she always thought that he had somehow "changed"

Not change as in physically, in fact, in the years that she had knew him; he had neither grown nor shrunk. His features was the same as it has always been, handsome and proud, many would have fallen for him when they first lay eyes on him, but she hadn't. She thought Bruce Wayne was disappointing and Batman as brooding, nothing attractive

But now, when she turn and face him, she no longer see him as a disappointment or an insane freak who has nothing better to do, but a creature who is torn, confused and one who had suffered greatly. A warrior with a mission, to rid the world of crime, a hero who is willing to present himself to death if it means ridding the human race of their sin. A remarkable being, an enigma, a psychologist's nightmare, and before Diana knew it, she found herself caught up with her feeling for the Cape Crusader. At first, she tried her best to deny it, the idea was farfetched: she could not imagine falling in love any man, so how is it that she now found herself being involved in a woman's greatest weakness? How could she be so careless as to allow Cupid targeted her? Could she not have avoided the arrows? She had always thought that dodging the deadly weapon would be an easy task; she thought she had done it before for many years but as it turned out, the arrows were small and swift and it wasn't as if she had fooled Cupid many years before, it was that Cupid had neglected her and now she was being punished for thinking that she had outsmarted a god

First impression never last

As time moves slowly onward, it left behind a feeling in her soul, first as a mockery, but now, as a present. Time had given her acceptance. She began to accept her feelings and realized that there were up sides to everything, even something as dangerous as love. She no longer worry about her tradition and culture back home, she knew what her mother's opinion would be if she admitted the truth to her, or how her custom would prevent her from loving Bruce, she no longer fear for the pain that her heart will go through, she supposed that in life, happiness will always have a price

Even now, as she sits across from him in the cafeteria, she could not help but stare, she was tempted to speak to him, but something held back. Instead, Batman had the first word, "Diana?"

"Hmmm?" she responded

"You've been staring at me for a while now. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Diana blushed slightly. Her food suddenly became very interesting. "Sorry"

Many times she had wondered if Batman would ever return her feelings. She would always doubt it. After all, Batman was, well, Batman, he was cold and hard. However, once, not long ago, she remembered Batman knocking down the walls that blocked him from the rest of the world, even if it was for a little while. That gave her hope, perhaps he did felt _something_ for her, something more than just friends. Since then, the veil which draped across the Caped Crusader was often lifted and she was invited in. He cared. But she pondered to herself, on long nights when she was in her room by herself, how much did he care?

She looked up and saw Batman smiling at her. She felt her heart melt. He reached across and pats her hands, "No need for apologies, Princess"

"Please, call me Diana"

"Alright, Diana" he stated with a sigh. He returned his attention to the food before him. Several seconds later, he looked up at Diana and opened his mouth to speak but quickly shuts them. However, the look that Diana had gave him made him reconsidered; he started his speech slowly "Have you ever wished that something had never turned out like they did?"

Diana beamed, he was knocking down his wall again, he was lifting his veil and slowly letting the sunlight in. It was time like these, when Bruce sit down and talk to her, share with her his philosophy, those were the time that she knew that Bruce was no longer Batman or Bruce Wayne, he was just being himself

"Well, for starter, I kinda wonder how things would turn out if I was never banished from my homeland"

"But then, you won't be part of the Justice League like you are today" argued Batman

"You are right. I won't be able to know you better or be able to enjoy our lunch together today" Diana agreed before turning her eyes down, "However…"

"However, many positive things could have happened to you if you were still in Themyscira. You would've never been exposed to our world, where suffering is aboard. Maybe, you would have felt more belonged. Maybe, you would have never felt what it would be like to be in danger, to be afraid, to feel sadness" the last bit he had mumbled, in a volume so small and delicate that Diana had to strain to catch, "Maybe, you could have been happier"

Diana had to admit, those words were true in a lot of way. Then, for the first time, Diana seemed to realize it. "Bruce, are you scared that I might have made the wrong decision in joining the League?"

Batman never replied. Typical, thought Diana to herself. Batman always had an ability to twist every reality so that he would think, no, _believe_, that it was _his_ fault

"Bruce…maybe sometime I felt that my life would be much easier if I remained on the Island. But, the truth is that if I would continue to waltz and float through life like a songbird then it won't be worth anything. Don't get me wrong, I respected my decision, and I got way more out of it then I have lost"

"Like?" demanded Batman

"I made friends. I found out what it would be like to be _normal_, not just some stuck-up princess from a woman-only realm. I tasted cotton candy. I frolicked in snow. I would have never been able to experience all those in my homeland. And you know what the best part it?"

"What?"

"You"

For a moment, time seem to have froze on the spot. Bruce could hear the slight humming of his heart threatening to escape from the confinement of his chest. And now, it was Diana who had "changed". No longer was she the vicious and proud Amazonian princess, instead, she was kind, gentle, amazing, and above all, beautiful. Had he actually fallen in love with the goddess before him? Impossible? Or just deflected from the truth, or maybe he had taken the dive. Would she accept it? Would _he_ himself accept it?

"Bruce?"

"Yea?"

"I hope I didn't scare you or anything," Diana admitted. But somehow, she wasn't feeling embarrassed, she felt glad, she felt light all of a sudden, like she had rid herself of something of great burdens. Now, the question was, would Bruce be willing to allow Diana in his life? It would be hard for him, most definitely

She felt something warm on top of her delicate hands and she looked up to find Batman, his eyes turned away, but his heart was facing the right way

"Ahem"

Both Diana and Bruce looked up at the same time to find Flash standing before them

"Is this like a bad time?" he inquired

Bruce cleared his throat, "No" he replied, but his tone was unsure. Disappointed he was, surprisingly, he was hoping that something would happen before Flash had arrived. Maybe happiness would return to him. Happiness, the one thing that he was truly afraid of, but yet, he craves for it. It was like drug: marijuana, cocaine, raves; human fear it, one moment they would be sane, but once the drug enters their system, they go crazy. They would be possessed and most of them wouldn't realize what harm it would do to them until it was too late. Yet, how addictive and wonderful it was

"Alright then, I'll just leave this with you and I'll be off," he thrust an envelope into Diana's hand, "I'll be off now, just carry on, whatever you were doing. Keep in mind, I only interrupted you because that letter had urgent written all over it. You can check yourself, I wasn't lying. Well, folks, I guess I'll be off. Right about now, just carry on what you were doing. Seemed really important…"

"FLASH!"

"Alright, I'll go, I'll go! Gees…bossy" and in less then a blink of an eye, he was gone

Diana sighed heavily, "Isn't it funny how every time we seem to be making some form of progress, something would come along and interrupt us?"

Bruce brushed the question aside, "Your letter, what does it say?"

That was it. That was as close as she would get to Bruce Wayne, at least until next week, if she gets lucky. Until then, it would be the Batman treatment for her. She turned her letter and looked at it, true to Flash's word, there was the word urgent written on it. She tore open the letter and quickly scanned through it

Batman read her expression as best as she could "So?" he asked, "What does it say?"

Diana placed her letter on the table, "It's my mom"

"What happened?"

Diana shrugged, "Nothing, she just wanted me to come back to the Island, for a visit. Although I can't seem to understand why this letter was so urgent"

"I guess you'll be going then"

"Of course I'm going, I haven't seen my own mother for years! Perhaps J'onn will have Supergirl cover for me or…"

"How long will you be gone?" questioned Bruce

Diana shrugged, "Don't know, but hopefully I won't be staying for long. Something might turn up while I'm gone"

A lie, Batman knew. She wanted to stay for as long as she can. She hasn't seen her mom, her friends, her home for years. Now with the growing members of the League, Diana could come and go as often as she wish and there would be good chance Earth would be the way she had left it. Would she leave once she suspects that the League won't require her service?

Batman opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed them. He wanted to come. But, after all, it was her business. Whatever reason that had caused her mom to call her back to her homeland must be urgent enough for the queen to overlook her expulsion. He had no right to meddle

"What is it?" Diana asked

"Have fun" replied Batman, "Don't stay too long. Something will be amiss in all our lives if you're away"

"Sweet," she stood up with her letter in her hand, and before she left she bent down and planted a kiss on Bruce's cheek, "I'll remember that"

2

The downside of sleeping in the watchtower is not having the sunlight greet you in the morning. Instead, the annoying clamor of the alarm bell wakes you up. Diana would've preferred having to wake up to Apollo's chariot then a metal contraption ringing in her ears. Today, unlike any others, was the same. The alarm, the annoying ringing alarm. She snuggled deep within the warmth of her bed and blanket, not wanting to wake. She turned her body around and nearly jumped in shock. There was Batman, fully dressed in cape and cowl, lying across her, staring straight up at the ceiling

She scrambled up quickly "What are you doing here?" she demanded, but she did not wait for an answer, "Did we get drunk last night?"

Bruce answered but never turning his body, "I don't recall any alcohol last night, we weren't even in the same room"

"Then what are you doing here?" she repeated

"I was waiting for you. You sure are a sound sleeper"

"You were waiting for me?"

"Wanted to say good bye to you before you left. I didn't know how early you actually get up in the morning, so I came as early as _I_ could"

Diana smiled, she was please to see him lying across from her now. She grabbed her clothes and hopped into her washroom where she showered and changed

As Bruce is seated on Diana's bed at this moment, he felt like screaming it out, scream out those words that could set him free. He heard the shower turned on and the image of a naked and wet Diana suddenly pop into his brain. Perhaps if he says it now, under his breath in a very, very low volume, she wouldn't hear him. But would he still have the same feeling of freedom? Or would it make it worse, would it drive him insane to the point where he had to confess it before _her_? Perhaps he was already consumed…in madness, in love, who knows? How does one feel when they are in love? How does one feel when they are happy? Sad? Mad? Guilty? Those were human emotions, they belong in a group of complicated and unsolved problem in the human philosophy. Many do not understand and would never understand it. Many had felt it. Many had toyed with it. Many had given up on it. Bruce knew he had given up on happiness, or at least tried, but it looks as if it had tracked him down, once again

Diana emerged from the washroom, her hairs dripping wet. She walked over to Batman and sat down beside him. Bruce looked away, all the years of playboy experience had left him

"You know," Diana began, "I was thinking, while I was in the shower. It'd be fun if you can come with me to the island. Why don't you come along?"

"What?" He turned around quickly to face Diana, "You mean it?"

"Sure," Diana replied, "I could use some company and it won't hurt for my own mother to get to know at least one of my fellow colleagues"

Batman had learned to be wary in life, to expect the unexpected, but this had knocked him off his wind for a few moments. But in the end, he knew his decision, "sounds lovely"

–—

They were near Themyscira. They have to be near. They've been in Diana's jet for quite awhile now but Batman had no attention on time. His thoughts were on the conversation that he and Flash had just recently as they were preparing to leave in the hangar

_"So, how long will you and Diana be gone for?" Flash had asked_ _him_

_"Don't really know," Bruce admitted_

_Flash noticed how Batman was staring at Diana, who was standing at a distance, with an expression so hard for Flash to put into words. This wasn't very Batman-like, he was way out of character. Flash understandably nodded, "She's a super lady, Bats"_

_Instead of giving him the Bat-stare which he would usually act, he smiled and sighed, "Sure is, isn't she?"_

_"So, I guess this is like a getaway for you two, huh?"_

_"Sorta"_

_"Sorta? Have you sorted this out between you guys?"_

_Batman shook his head, "We haven't exactly talked about it…yet"_

_Flash groaned, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "You know, Bats, I'm surprised that for someone like you, you haven't done anything about it"_

_"Why?" Batman growled in return_

_"Diana is a super lady Bats. But if you're not careful, someone else might take her before you do"_

_"Someone else?"_

_"Yea, you know. Someone with a sweet tongue and a great body. Someone who can dance the waltz and recite poems in French and English. Someone who can take her in his arm and make her forget what day or night was…"_

_"Flash?" interrupted Batman promptly_

_"Yea?"_

_"Are you gay?" inquired Batman in a stoic tone_

_"I'll shut up," Flash replied with a groan, "But don't wait too long. This world wasn't meant for the procrastinator."_

–—

As much as Bruce hate to admit it, a lot of what Flash had said was true. And why shouldn't it be true? Diana _was_ an amazing lady. She wouldn't have any trouble finding love. If he idled just a little, he would have been too late

"Why are you so quiet?" Diana's soft voice pierced through his thoughts like a needle, sharp and effective

Batman's face flushed under his cowl, "Well, it's just that Flash and I was talking and I uh…."

At that moment, when he turned to look at Diana, he saw a flash of the sunlight reflecting off her face. He realized something very tragic that caused his heart to mourn. He had to forget about it, no matter how difficult or long it would take, he had to

"You uh…?" came Diana's voice

"I was just thinking how amazing you look this morning," he quickly lied. He was lying about his intended speech, but his thought was frank and he could not think of anyone more beautiful at the moment

"Thank you," replied Diana, but she couldn't hide her disappointment. She really thought he was going to admit it, but she was wrong. She was wrong about a lot of things though. Sometime, Bruce could be really stupid, stupid to the point of idiotic. She was open to him right now, at this moment. What was he waiting for? Then the doubt came to her, what if he really didn't feel for her? If he did, won't he have already come clean to her?

"We're here," she announced

Batman climbed out of the jet slowly, drinking in the sunlight that was beating down on him. Diana came up to him and took him by the arm, "I'll show you where to go," he told him, "My mother spent most of her time in the temple, she's a very religious person," as they made their way through the island, Diana kept talking. The deeper they went, the more Amazon they encountered. Bruce received dirty look, curious glance and furtive whisperings, although whether it was for him or Diana, he did not know. It was not custom for the Amazons to have visitors from the outside world, especially when it was a male mortal like Bruce Wayne

The temple was of great structure. It was designed and built very carefully, Batman could tell. But then again, the Greek were great architect. The temple was as wide as the ocean and as tall as the heaven. Within the temple, every figure, every item was as sacred as the Gods and Goddesses. Diana led him deep into the temple, where they came across more Amazons. The Amazons were a proud and strong race of women and to Bruce, they don't look very welcoming. He began to wonder how Diana's mother would react to him. Would she be hostile toward his arrival? Most likely she would. Already, he realized what a bad idea this was

"Diana!"

Batman looked up. He assumed that this was Queen Hippolyta. Considering she was queen of the Amazon, she was dressed nowhere near royalty. A white dress was the only garment she had on. It seemed simple, but yet, when worn by the Queen, it seem to grow in splendor and jewels unseen by the eyes could be placed on as a symbol of her beauty. The God must love her very much for they have given her such beauty and grace

"Mother!" Diana greeted. She tugged firmly on Bruce's hand to beckon him forward

"It's very good to see you, my dear daughter" there was truth in her voice, but Bruce detected something else that wasn't meant to be there. A hint of hesitation, perhaps? She was glad that Diana was present in her sight at the moment but there was something else, something he couldn't set his fingers on

"It has been a long time" Diana admitted "I missed you but what have caused you to…"

"You've brought company, I see" commented her mother in a sour tone

"Oh yes, this is…" Diana paused, "This is…Br…Ba…" another pause. What was Diana supposed to introduce her friend as? Bruce Wayne or Batman? Still, the growing silence between herself and her mom was leaving her uneasy and her mom angrier

"I'm Bruce Wayne," Batman stated, "Or Batman"

The Queen looks as if someone had fed her sour milk, "Oh yes, the very famous Batman"

"Mother" Diana interrupted, sensing danger. Her mom, like all Amazons are very dangerous when they needed to be. She knew her mom well enough to know that she did not favor men, especially humans "Why have you called me back?"

Hippolyta turned back and faced Diana, she took Diana's hand into her and look deeply into her eyes, "Diana, I know I've was a little too hasty when I sent you away. But please remember, Diana, I still love you very much"

"Yes"

"Dear daughter," continued the Queen, "I have a favor to ask of you"

"Name it"

"Diana, I need you to exchange vows to someone"

Diana stared back at her mom flabbergasted. Did she hear her say it correctly? Why would her mother ask her to get married despite her culture and their laws? Her mom must be pulling something on her. She felt Bruce's hand tugging to be free of her grasp. She looked down and saw Batman gazing intently at the ground, a grim frown tugging down at his lip

"It is the will of Gods. I was visited by the Pantheon not long ago. Diana, to save our race, you must get marry"

"Why me? Mother, I don't understand"

"You are still too young to understand the situation, dear daughter. Now what do you say? Will you?"

Diana eyed her mother, "Do I get to choose my own groom to be?" A rhetorical question, knowing her mom, she have already chosen one out for her

Her mother laughed, "I can't let you pick anyone, Diane dear, our culture has some strict laws on marriage. To save you the trouble of searching, I've taken the liberty of finding and choosing one for you. Diana, I'm begging you, faith rest on your shoulder"

Diana turned around and looked at Batman. She couldn't see his expression, but even without the cowl, she was sure she couldn't read it either way. He had years of practice as Batman to hide it

"I need time," she told her mom

Her mother sighed, "Very well, but I would still like you to meet your fiancé"

Diana looked on as a male approached her. She felt the world stop. He was like a God. He had straight blond hair and blue eyes, but how blue they were! Strong arms took her hand and greeted her, "Hello Diana. I have heard so much about you"

Diana was dumbstruck, she could not talk, her throat was dry. She heard a clamor behind her and when she turned around she saw Bruce hurried out of the room, away from Diana. She wanted to call back to him but was interrupted by her "fiancé"

"

Oh the tribulation of a princess


	2. 3

Only you, Diana

Legal Mumbo Jumbo: The usual, I bet you're tired of reading the same thing over and over again, so I'm not going to bother…

3

Why is it that time seem to travel in its own accord? Time was like an old gypsy man, they wander but they never stay, not for anything in the world. Many maids would have surely given up their beauty and health to him. Children would fling their youthfulness away if only Time would put up his old caravan. Men would sacrifice their strength and pride but Time would not look back. If that wasn't bad enough, he mocks you. Whenever you wish for it to slow, it speeds, whenever you are expecting it and waiting for it at the end of the road, it never seems to move at all. Right now, at this moment, Diana would have given up all she have got, her pride, her strength, her youthfulness, her beauty to old Time, if only he would stay

She was given a decision, either to go through with the arrangement or turn it down. One major con of womanhood was always the possibility of an arranged marriage, especially if you are the daughter of some rich and powerful family. Many lives were ended tragically because of this: Juliet of Capulet, whom was arranged to Paris when her heart yearns for the warmth of Romeo's soul. And what of Persephone and Hades? Lovely Persephone was kidnapped by the cold and heartless Hades, the world mourns for the sorrow of Demeter, her mother, and the inhabitants were somehow pulled in the conflict without being invited. Finally, when Persephone was released she was still forced to be married to the cruel lord of the underworld and forced to live three months of unhappiness in the gloomy realm each year

The night was offered to her so she could choose her decision. Diana became a woman torn, which path should she chose? One path laid her mother, her home and should she agree to walk down the path, she would most likely spend her life in splendor and happiness. Gone would be days of Wonder Woman, most likely, her service of the League would no longer be required, there would always be eager members to fill her shoes. But then again, there's Bruce…What can she say about Bruce? He was so hard to put into words. She wonders if anyone in this planet in this lifetime would ever actually _understand_ the _real_ Bruce Wayne. That afternoon when Batman ran out of the temple, she chased after him as soon as she could but it still took her awhile to track him down. By then, the sun was already setting and the golden hue was creating lovely reflections on the water surrounding Themyscira

She spotted him standing there, on the edge of the island, staring out at the setting sun, his cowl lifted from his face. He seemed so peaceful she did not want to interfere, a look of sadness overshadowed his feature. It was so rare that Diana felt captivated by his expression: his soft eyes, the expression on his lip, the lines across his forehead. He seemed vulnerable. Even as she was floating above him he did not make the slightest notion of acknowledging her, she knew he had noticed her, but he did not say anything or made any movement. Was he ignoring her? Or at that moment, maybe Bruce had forgotten how to be Batman

She sat down on her bed and sighed. At least her mother had left her alone to think in her chamber. There was a knock at the door and moments later, her mother entered. So much for alone time.

"Diana?" she called softly

"I'm listening," replied the Princess

Queen Hippolyta seated herself down beside her daughter, "Diana, I hope you're not mad at me for putting you in this position," she said earnestly

Diana shook her head and forced a smile on her face, "Oh no, I'm not mad. I was just a little taken back. You know, you called me back to the island for the first time since god-knows-when. I was so excited to finally be back and then you throw me this guy I don't know and you want me to marry him" Diana took a deep breath and said in a finite tone, "So yes mother, I guess I am sorta mad at you"

Her mom frowned, "You have to remember, my dear daughter, that our family's freedom is restricted by our beliefs and laws. You did break one of our most important rules by running away as Wonder Woman and I was forced to expel you. But Diane, I still love you, I have always love you and I always will love you"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that sometimes you'll have to make sacrifices in life for others, for your loved ones, for your brothers and sisters, for your sake"

"Then what sacrifice did you make when you expel me, _mom?_"

The Queen looked unfazed as she answered Diana's question, "I made a sacrifice for our people. You have disobeyed Zeus and his Pantheon and he would have surely chastised the Amazonian race for that. You should know Diana, you should know how strict and orderly our Gods are. And no matter how hard it was for me, I still had to make that choice. Not a day went by when I regret that decision"

Diana fell silent, she cast her eyes to the ground, "That's still not an excuse," she whispered simply

Hippolyta nodded, "I know, my dear. I just want you to know that no matter what your decision is, I will still respect it. I don't want you to give you the wrong impression; you don't have to get marry"

"What would happen to us if I refuse?"

Her mother sighed, "There are other ways around it Diana. The answers won't come easily that's for sure, but I believe there must be another answer. If you are not happy, then you will also upset you and those around you"

"But sometime, you'll have to sacrifice the things that will make you happy for the sakes of others," Diana concluded. She looked up and for the first time ever, she _saw_ her mother's face beaming back at her. Other time, it was the face of a queen, strict and orderly, who hardly had time for her only daughter. The smiles that were given to her were smeared and forced by the Queen's unnatural will. Her mouth was upturned but her eyes remained as it has always been, and every time Diana thought about it, it sent a slight shiver down her spine. But now, her smiles were real, and how beautiful the smile was. She wished that her mom could give her the same smile everyday, wrap it in papers of gold and present it to her like everyday it was her birthday

Her mother brushed a few strand of hair out of Diana's eyes, "Have you decided yet?"

Diana shook her head, "I have heard from my fiancé. I have heard from you, mother. I have heard from my friends and other Amazons. But I need to ask one more person…"

–—

Something was wrong, it shouldn't hurt this much. He had been down the path of the broken-heart, but it had never wounded him this much. He had been stepped on, but never stomped on. He had been chewed, but not swallowed. He had been ripped, but never torn. He had been fractured, but never broken…Until now

He know it shouldn't be hurting this much. It would have never happened between Diana and him anyway. Had he not told himself to just forget about any notion he had in his head about a serious relationship with Wonder Woman just this morning? So, why? Why does it hurt this much? As he sat on the wing of the Invisible Jet, tears of sorrow were threatened to spill out. He would try to hold them, but only for Batman's sake. But Bruce Wayne, he knew they would come sooner or later

"Bruce," he heard a familiar voice called out from behind him

_Not now,_ he thought, even though it was already too late. There was a shuffling noise and before he knew it, Diana was already beside him. For the first time since he met her, he wished she wasn't. He had always enjoyed her company but today, it was different. Each time she breathes, it was like Diana was taking away his sanity away, she was shattering his heart and his will to live. Each time she attempts to go deeper into the mind of Bruce Wayne, she was actually pushing him away, causing him to fear, to hate

"Bruce?" Diana called out softly, she tried to reach out and touch his face but he pulled away

"Princess," he acknowledge sadly

That was the first sign: Batman calling her Princess instead of Bruce Wayne calling her Diana

"Look, about the whole wedding thing, I really need to talk to you tonight" Diana announced

"There's nothing to talk about" Bruce said blankly

"Yes, there is, and you know it. Bruce, I talked to my fiancé, my mother, my friends, my sisters, and they all seem to agree that I should just go ahead and do it…"

"Then you should," interrupted Batman

"No I shouldn't! I mean, I don't even know! They all agree I should because they are the Amazon, if I listen to them, it would be a bias decision. If I asked Flash, Superman, or anyone else in the league, perhaps they would tell me not to. But they're not here, the only one here that can represent them is you"

Batman said nothing. The second sign of Bruce returning to his cold and unfeeling persona

Diana swallowed the tears threatening to spill and continued, "Their decisions wouldn't matter, Bruce, if you tell me, right here and right now, that you love me"

An awkward silence erupted then. Batman opened his mouth, the conversation with Flash that he had in the morning visited him in fragments: _Diana is a super lady Bats. But if you're not careful, someone else might take her before you do…This world wasn't meant for the procrastinator… You know, Bats, I'm surprised that for someone like you, you haven't done anything about it…_Instead of words, a choking sound came out and Bruce could seem to have misplaced his tongue. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her very much that he _did_ love Diana. But just at that moment, he turned around and saw the moonlight reflecting off Diana's face. The image was similar to the one this morning in Diana's jet and the dreading feeling crept up to him once again and the tragic thought re-visited him

"Well?" Diana spoke, "Do you love me or not?"

Bruce shook his head, "I don't know…I don't know"

Diana reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck. Then softly, she gently brought her lips up to meet his. This surprised Bruce a great deal but what surprised him even further was his own desire to return the kiss. But before he could, that same dreading feeling came, and that kiss seem to be the final message given to him by Faith. He pushed her away slowly. Diana looked at him with a hurt and confused expression, surely he didn't…Could he?

"I'm sorry Diana," he started, his heart was literally bleeding from the hurt, it felt like it was being cut open by a hot blade, "I…_don't_ love you, I realize that now. You _should_ get marry, you'd be happier"

Those two words seemed forced to Diana, _don't_ and _should_. Diana felt hot tears raining down her cheeks, "You're lying," she whispered. The words flows out of her tongue like instinct and she soon found herself screaming the words out, "You're lying! You're lying! You're lying!" she raised her hand and slapped him across his cheeks with such force that Batman was knocked off the jet. She stooped over the fallen figure and spat each word out at him, emphasizing it in an especially loathsome tone meant only for him, "You know what, _Batman_, I will get marry, but not only to save my race and be _happy_. But to see how you feel to see _me_ being in love with someone else, not _you_, to see me living my life happily with someone else, not _you_, to see what _you_ would do. And when you realize that you made a mistake by telling _me_ that _you_ _don't_ love me, _I'll_ see _you_ crawl back and realize that _you were too late!_"

She began to walk away when she reconsidered, she spoke to him but never turned around to face him, she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine "I want you to know that I did love you, Bruce. But I was foolish to think _you_ could love anyone. Take my jet and leave or tomorrow my sisters will have your eyeballs for soup," then she was gone

That was exactly what Batman did. The next day he came to work with an expression that Flash knew better to mess around with. Batman carried everything like nothing was wrong with him, but beneath the cold statue that was wrapped around his soul, was a broken-heart. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All day, he kept on thinking that he would break down in front of everyone and rush off the Themyscira to beg Diana to come back, to beg Diana to forgive him, but he could not. The after effect was the worried and concerned teammates that trailed behind him. Still, they did not do anything, they knew better to poke around with a moody and depressed Batman

Later at night, when he went home to his huge mansion located at Gotham City. The emptiness haunted him and drove the Batman persona out of him. He cried that night, when he was alone. Even though he wasn't exactly surprised by the tears; after all he was always right: for Bruce Wayne, the tears would fall sooner or later


	3. 4

Only you, Diana

Legal Mumbo Jumbo: The usual, I bet you're tired of reading the same thing over and over again, so I'm not going to bother…

Note b-4 I start: Ummm…k, here's the deal, I screwed up on my story last chapter or the chapter before that, I can't rmb, someone pointed to me why Diana was _actually_ exiled and I never knew that because before season 2, I didn't care about the justice league, so, for the sake of this story, and for the sake of my sanity, let's just pretend that she was exiled cuz she left as ww and we'll be on our way, happy Easter by the way, o and with the lasso thingy, that was a gr8 idea, but if I did that then there won't be any story, thanx for the tip tho, and as a thank you gift, I have drew a bunny!

...(l l)  
...(. . )  
c("")("") (dont mind the ..., fanfiction wont format the bunny properly so i had to find alternatives)

4

Bit by bit she would forget about Bruce, the chapter in her life that had contained Batman or Bruce Wayne would have to be burned, but either the pages were too thick or the contents were too full, because she just couldn't throw Bruce out of her life like that. Curse that man, curse Aphrodite, curse Eros, she cursed everyone and everything in this world at this moment

Forgetting about someone like Batman wouldn't be an easy task. It would require a great amount time, patient, and perhaps chocolate fudge ice-cream wouldn't hurt either. The problem was there are no ice creams on Themyscira. How unfair and cruel this world could be, Diana thought to herself as she sat in her chamber, when you want ice cream, they never give you ice cream. She lay down on her bed and slept on her tears and sorrow and not even the sunlight beating down on her skin could cheer her up in the morning

The pain dwell deep in her soul and hurt something fierce, it was like torture. Every time her memory came back to the event of last night, it hacks away at her sanity and won't leave her alone, but the playback wouldn't end. She began to felt guilt sneaking behind her. Ah yes, guilt, the dread of it. She probably shouldn't have been so hard on Bruce, and the slap didn't seem to be much of an idea either. She silently mumbled a string of curses under her breath as she made her way through the temple

"Princess?"

_Princess!_ She heard it from behind her. Diana, so wrapped up in her emotions had suddenly forgotten about her being in the island and the arrangement. She turned around, having her mind completely set on the fact that it was actually Bruce behind her, "I have told you many time before, call me Diana" she looked up and froze

It wasn't Bruce; it was her "fiancé". The princess felt the mirror in her heart dropped by him, the object shattering into millions of jagged little pieces which cuts her internally a million times more

Her fiancé smiled at her. He felt surely that the princess offering her name to him had been a real improvement on their relationship. However, his smile faded abruptly as soon as he noticed her downcast eyes, so quickly, it was like a light bulb being switched off, "Diana, what troubles you?"

Diana looked up. Her eyes were clouded over by the ink of sorrow and somewhere deep within her, against her will, the ink was being used to create faded abstracts of Bruce, compose sorrowful melodies of Bruce, and construct painful poems and compositions about Bruce. The colors, chords and words clashed and gnawed at Diana's happiness. But her companion could not perceive what her trouble was. He sensed that something was wrong with her, for the whole world seems to weep for the tribulation of the beautiful princess, but Diana's book was closed and even if the content were to be placed before him, it would appear in codes which he could not read. He needed time to and he knew it

"Diana," he whispered in a soothing tone, "I have realized last night that our first meeting was somehow rushed. We never had a chance to know each other. In fact, I haven't even told you my name"

"Don't let it bother you," Diana reassured him, "I was…distracted last night"

"By what?"

Diana turned around just in time to catch her mother strolled in. The princess suddenly had a sick feeling that the queen would inquire her about her decision right in front of the future husband. Trouble is, she was still undecided about the event, most of which still seem like a blurry dream to her. One of those dream which seem so real and believable when you're asleep, but once you have woken up, the best your memory could come up with are fogged images and a curious feeling of unanswered desires

"So?" her mother began slowly, studying her daughter's expression very carefully, "Have you thought it over last night?"

Diana sighed, "Yes mother" she answered truthfully.

Hippolyta nodded in a pleasing manner, "I hope you will choose the right choice for yourself," she told her daughter, "Tell me about your conclusion"

The princess hesitated. She thought that she could delay her announcement, at least until an interruption would rush in and save her. What could she say? She didn't feel right saying no, yet if she said yes, she knew she would most likely regret it for as long as she kept on breathing, and for an immortal, that would be a really long time

"Well? We're waiting…" her mother said impatiently, intervening on Diana's thoughts

"I have decided…" Diana began before holding back her words. Whatever her decision might be, whatever she might say next, it will be the way she will live for the rest of her life. At this moment, she knew that she'd be better off answering yes, her mother would welcome her back with open arms, she'll no longer have the whole world rested upon her shoulder, no longer a superhero. She can live the normal life that she had always dreamed of. But then again, there was the life that she had established in man's world, her friends, her life, and…Bruce

At that moment, a curious gleam caught the edge of her eyes. Her pupil became attracted to the mysterious light. She roved it towards the source and found a bright amber jewel hanging on the neck of her fiancé on a thin strand of thread, so thin it was almost invisible laying back on his rough, masculine neck

"Can I know your name?" she asked in a hypnotically voice

"Titan" he spoke without hesitating

Diana tilted her gaze toward him and her blue eyes began to cloud over, like she had entered the dream realm. All thoughts on Bruce Wayne or Batman was lost as the light reflected off the gem pierced through her emotions. She could only perceive him as a faded shadow in the background of her memory. When she returned her gaze toward Titan, she felt entranced and lost in the untold story of his life engraved on the visage

"Titan, I like that name. It makes me feel…safe"

Her mother beamed with pride, "Does this mean?"

"Yes mother, I accept the offer. Wedding arrangements would be plan as soon as possible," Diana interrupted without breaking her gaze

"I'm glad to hear it" her mother replied and left the two new couples alone

Even as her mother left, Diana found it difficult to wake up from her fantasies, not even as Titan leaned down and softly kissed her. She could only focus on a bright red light beaming towards her originating from the mysterious jewel. A force she couldn't explain seems to be gripping onto her mind, her spirit and her body. It mummified her and cancelled all possibilities of rebellion. Before she knew it, she had fallen for Titan. Had she known, her memories of Batman would have prevented her, but she was washed from all traces of him. Thus, her fate was set, yet, for days after that, she did not felt like she had determined it…

A/N- Yes! I did it! I typed up one chapter, I originally planned another one but….yea…I've been pretty busy lately, what with Romeo and Juliet and biology labs and immigration assignments and complicated calculations with slopes . , hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner next time…

As you might have noticed, this story was first typed on Easter, that's about…one month ago! Wow!


End file.
